Acronyms
Work in Progress AA - Anti Air AC - Autocannon (CSM Weapon) AD - Ace Dakka (Ork Unique Weapon) AL - Alpha Legion (CSM Legion) AoE - Area of Effect AP - Armor Penetration / Piercing Apoc - Apothecary (LSM Class) AS - Aspiring Sorcerer (CSM Class, includes the "Veteran Sorcerer") ASC - Avenger Shuriken Catapult (standard weapon for the Dire Avenger) Astartes - Loyalist Space Marines Banshee - Howling Banshee (Eldar Class) Beakie - Refers to the rather "beak like" Mk. VI Corvus Helmet (used by LSM and CSM) bE / BE / BHVR - Behaviour Interactive Boy - Ork Boy (basic soldier for the Orkz) BTK - Bullets to Kill Cap - Capture / "Capture the Point" ("Cap A" would mean "Capture the A Point") Capper - Class capable of capturing a point CB - Combi-Bolter (CSM Weapon) CQB / CQC - Close Quarters Battle / Close Quarters Combat CSM - Chaos Space Marine DA - 1. Dire Avenger (Eldar Class), 2. Dark Angels (LSM Chapterter) Dakka - Orkish for firepower (something you can never have enough of) DE - Dark Eldar (not ingame) Dev - 1. Devastator Marine (LSM Class), 2. Developer (game developer for Eternal Crusade) Devs - Developers (game developers for Eternal Crusade) DR - Dark Reaper (Eldar Class) EC - Eternal Crusade EHP - Effective Health Points (Armor + HP = EHP) F2P - Free to Play Falcon - Eldar Grav Tank FD - Fire Dragon (Eldar Class) Fluff - The lore / background story of a certain setting Founders - Players who have pre-ordered Eternal Crusade Frag - 1. Anti-Personel Fragmentation Grenade (incluses Stikk Bomb), 2. Kills GA - Ground Assault (can refer both to the LSM Ground Assault Class and to non-airborne Melee Classes) GG / gg - Good Game Git - Orkish for enemy, troublemaker or nuisance Gork - Ork God Grot - Orkish, it is an insult Hawk - Swooping Hawk (Eldar Class) HB - Howling Banshee (Eldar Class) or Heavy Bolter (LSM and CSM weapon) HP - Health Points IF - Imperial Fists (LSM Chapter) IW - Iron Warriors (CSM Legion) JPA - Jump Pack Assault (LSM Class, but can be used to refer to the Ork Storm Boy and CSM Raptor too due to their similarities) Khorne - Chaos God Krak - Krak Grenade (Anti-Armor Grenade, inclused the Sticky Stikk Bomb) LSM - Loyalist Space Marine LoS - Line of Sight Melta Bomb - Anti-Armor Bomb MoC / MoCU - Mark of Chaos Undivided MoK - Mark of Khorne MoN - Mark of Nurgle Mon'keigh / Mon-keigh - Eldar for any species deemed inferior to them, most often used for humans Mork - Ork God MoS - Mark of Slaanesh MoT - Mark of Tzeentch Nids - Tyranids Nob - Ork Veteran Class (in EC), Orkish word used to describe Orkz who have progressed from the ranks of the Boyz (usually significantly bigger than regular Orkz) Nurgle - Chaos God OP - 1. Original Poster, 2. Over Powered P2W - Pay to Win PF - 1. Power Fist (LSM and CSM Weapon, can refer to the Ork Power Klaw too), 2. Proppa Fight (more Orkish version of "good game") Pred - Predator Tank (LSM and CSM Tank) Psyker - Person with psychic powers (Warhammer 40.000 "magic") Req / REQ / RQ - Requisition Points Rhino - Rhino Transport (LSM and CSM Transport, can be used to refer to transport vehicles in general) RL - Reaper Launcher (Eldar Weapon) RoF - Rate of Fire RPM - Rounds Per Minute RP - Role Play RTC - Rogue Trader Credits RTS - Rogue Trader Store Slaanesh - Chaos God SB - Storm Bolter (LSM Weapon) SH - Swooping Hawk Shieldbro - LSM Ground Assault with a Stormshield Smurf / Ultrasmurf - Derogatory name for Ultramarine (LSM Chapter) Space Corgies / Space Yiff - Derogatory name for Space Wolves (LSM Chapter) SoK - Sigil of Khorne SoN - Sigil of Nurgle SoS - Sigil of Slaanesh SoT - Sigil of Tzeentch SS / Scorpion - Striking Scorpion (Eldar Class) Stat - Statistics (often used when referring to the statics / "values" of an item) TA - Traitor Assault (CSM Class) Tac / Tactical - Tactical Space Marine (LSM Class) TEQ - Terminator Equivalent TL - 1. Tempest Launcher (Eldar Weapon), 2. Twin-Linked TL-ASC / TLASC - Twin-Linked Avenger Shuriken Catapult (Dire Avenger weapon, often confused with TLSC) TL-SC / TLSC - Twin-Linked Shuriken Catapult (weapon mounted beneath the Eldar Grav-Tanks) Trukk - Ork Transport TT - Table Top (usually referring to the Warhammer 40.000 Table Top game) TTK - Time to Kill Tzeentch - Chaos God UAT - User Acceptance Testing (test server for EC which can be accesses by the players) UE4 - Unreal Engine 4 (the game engine this game uses) UP - Under Powered Vet - Veteran Class (includes the Eldar "Revered" Classes and Ork "Nob" Classes) Vindicator - LSM / CSM Ordnance Tank Wargear - Items ("gear") you can equip in the loadout screen Warp Hunter - Eldar Ordnance Grav Tank WS - Wave Serpent (Eldar Troop Tranport)